Michael Myers Returns
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: The pull, the lust for murder, the mask...guess who? Pray to all the gods your guess is wrong, for ready or not, he is back. The strange forces that made him, are not done with him yet. No boundary can stop the boogeyman from coming back.


""Donations are most welcome this sacred night," the middle age man responsible for this gathering of New Age fans spoke in frustration, seeing that the plain wooden basket he had left at the door remained almost empty. "

We are summoning five powerful spirits at once, not an easy task to do, especially on Hallows Eve, when the veil between the worlds is torn asunder..." the host reasonably explained and noticed the satisfying stream of bank notes pouring down. That was the beauty of New Age groups, they could be conscientious when properly directed, although he had to consider his ideas of accessibility and possibly change his name from Iron Druid Kevin, to High Priest Kevin, it somehow held a better sound, the man decided, his experienced face showing no sign of his displeasure even under the draining effort of the opening ritual.

Mighty Cerridwen, protector of the South, great Hearne of the North..." Kevin droned on and on the familiar tune that often enough threatened to put him to sleep, until the interaction between his charges and their ancestors from the other side began in earnest. This time with the heated air added into the mix, he had to covertly pinch himself to avoid suspicions of indifference.

It was all very familiar indeed until that very moment when the small opening in the Veil he had contrived began to unexpectedly broaden, Kevin's eyes widening in surprise, his very breath catching. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, as well he knew. He wasn't even creating a portal for five as he'd claimed but for a single guardian spirit who could mitigate between the living and those spirits dwelling in the Otherworld.

And yet, something was happening, something very determined began escaping his protective circle and the pathetic semblance of the great gods he had feigned almost crumbled at the onslaught. Kevin was going to disperse the circle upon making some kind of an improvised and deep sounding excuse but experienced yet another surprise when he realized that the malignant entity was not at all interested in what was going on at at the circle.

Keeping an eye for its return, Kevin proceeded with the long established ritual as if nothing happened, but his fears notwithstanding, the entity he had observed escaping never came back to disturb his profitable operation. He saw it drifting somewhere outward and vanishing, but how far it went, even his jaundiced eye could not have speculated, and in all honesty Kevin wished to put all such unpleasantness behind him.

Yellow leaves blew with a sudden gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere and carried in its chilling embrace an unadorned mask, the kind that the youngest of children would proudly wear before they grew too big and moved on to greater and more expensive Halloween costumes. Purposefully gravitating towards a mysterious location barely visible in the middle of the night, the mask flew, seemingly of its own volition, until it grew closer to its destination and filled in with the entity driving it all along.

Passers bye may have smiled at the ominously tall stranger wearing the mask, but instinctively shrank away from his dead cold eyes. It was Halloween time when every sort of strangeness took place on the streets of LA, they tried to reassure themselves, but were never quite convinced that it was safe for them to stay on the same side of the street as the stranger who apparently took Halloween very seriously

He slowly walked, not noticing the cold, or the odd looks from those who never knew how fortunate they have been tonight. A different bond kept pulling at him from beyond the sundered Veil, the one he could not resist no matter how strange it made him feel.

Then he was finally there, peering through the window, trying to see what he'd sensed, a familiar woman who was kind to him once and an even more familiar presence, that filled him with a mixture of disgust and angst he could not remember from his past experiences. The energy of the person he sense lulled him and yet...Something was wrong, he was not quite ready to assume the bonds of kinship but there might have been a dark swirl around the half human girl, that would bring them together at a later point.

Turning away, Michael Myers began slowly walking, his curiosity satisfied, his memory properly stirred with eager anticipation of the day that was to come. Later a strange mask could be seen by LA residents,, propelled slowly but determinedly by air currents until it vanished out of sight and the powerful energy behind it, sipped back through the Veil, separating the living and the dead, content to bide its time until a better opportunity for a family reunion presented itself.


End file.
